As the prior art for providing automatically thread tension, a method is known which controls tension to an upper thread, and another method is known which controls an amount of upper thread supplied. With respect to these methods, various proposals have been made; however, there have not been any satisfactory measures provided to handle shrinkages of a zigzag stitch on thin fabrics.